I wont be your Puck Bunny
by dream.something.more
Summary: Peyton Milligan thought Mike Dallas would be like any other jock but there was something about him that made her question that. Did he really like her or was this just another game to him. M.Dallas/own character I do not claim any of these characters all rights and reserves go to the creators of Degrassi.
1. Puck bunny

"I'm not some puck bunny you know," I started to yell at him I could feel my face getting red and my nostrils flaring.

"Maybe that's why I like you," Dallas shouted back at me as I started to walk away from him. "Maybe that's why I'm willing to chase you did you ever think of that?" he asks his voice trembling.

"I'm not some prize you run after to catch. I wont be another girl you get and then throw away that's not who I am," I retort. I feel Dallas grab my wrist trying to make me stay why the hell is he doing this.

"Peyton, your not some prize, your something else like I have never seen," he says as I turn to face him. He's leaning in now and my hands are trembling as his lips softly touch mine. He tastes sweet; his kiss is soft yet firm and it's sending shivers down my spine as I push him away.

"You-you can't just do that," I tell him biting my lip wanting more. I slowly lean in closer wondering if it will happen again as I watch him lean in the rest of the way. His hands rest around my waist as I wrap mine around his neck this felt to right and I didn't know why.

"I don't need or want you to be a puck bunny, I just want you to like me for who I am which is hockey, but I need to know if I no longer have hockey you wouldn't care," Dallas says seriously.

"I wouldn't care for a moment," I respond.

"That's why I like you," he smirks.


	2. Sorry I punched your friend

I hated Mondays…wait scratch that I loathed Mondays. They were horrible. I still couldn't quite wrap my head around what happened the night before it was all a bit too fresh. Maybe Dallas would just act like it never happened, maybe that would be best. I walked up the stairs to the kitchen wearing black ripped skinny jeans a long sleeved creamed shirt that hung off my left shoulder paired with purple platform booties. Owen was standing at the door on his phone talking to Anya. Tristan was eating some cereal reading over his lines it was a completely normal morning for all of us.

"Do you need a ride to school?" I ask Tristan.

"Yeah sure," he answers putting his bowl in the sink and grabbing his bag. We drive to school in silence, it's not awkward at all he's my little brother we spend hours saying nothing to each other.

"I'll meet you at the theatre after school, ok?" I ask as I pull into a parking spot.

"Yeah sounds good, umm Peyton?" Tristan looks over at me.

"Do you think you could walk with me to my locker?" he asks his voice hopeful.

"Of course!" I say wondering if he's ok. "Is everything ok?" my voice sounds worried.

"Yeah I just wanted to give you your ticket to the play!" his voice exudes excitement.

"I can't wait to see it, you will steal the show with your amazing talent," I say putting my arm around him smiling. I'm standing at Tristan's locker when Luke Baker walks up to us. I don't think he sees me.

"Quite the play, it's just not right," his voice is completely cruel. I walk around the door clenching my fists.

"What did you just tell my brother to do?"

"I told him to quite the play…" he's standing his ground.

"Why?" I ask my voice is angry and I'm about to punch him.

"Because what he's doing is wrong," Luke says.

"No, it's not what you are doing is wrong because you are being a judgmental bastard who needs to Fuck Off and mind his own business." He stares at me dumb founded.

"He's promoting homosexuality," Luke says his voice is defensive.

"There is nothing wrong with that you homophobic bastard!" I yell at him. "Everyone should be aloud to love who they want to love," I say punching him blank in the face.

"Peyton!" Tristan yells trying not to laugh. I see Luke walking towards me he pushes me to the ground.

"Oh you pushed a girl how tough are you!"

"Shut up you bitch!"

"Do you want me to punch you again?!" I ask egging him on.

"go for it!" he says shoving me again.

"Stay away from my brother or else I will," I retort. I see Dallas walk around the corner oh fuck just what I need.

"Luke, sizzle leave them alone and be on your way," Luke doesn't budge.

"Come on dude seriously just go take a breath walk away," Dallas says trying to get Luke to budge.

"Come on Tristan let's go," I say as we walk away from them Dallas watches as I walk away but I have nothing to say to him.

"That was awesome!" Tristan chimes when we are far enough away from them.

"I was worried I embarrassed you," I say looking over at him.

"You just punched a Hockey player in the face. You're the best!" he chimes. I see Simpson walking towards us oh shit oh shit.

"Peyton can we talk?" Simpson asks.

"Sure," I reply. We walk into his office.

"You can't just punch guys in the face," I can see he's trying not to laugh.

"I had a very good reason to!" I say defensively.

"You are a great good and a wonderful student…and I should probably punish you," he continues.

"But you wont?" I ask hopefully.

"On two conditions, you won't punch anymore of the Hockey players because we need them to feel welcome and that's not helping," he smiles a bit at the fact I punched Luke. "And you tell me why."

"I wont punch any other hockey players in the face," I promise. "I only did it because he was being homophobic towards my brother and wanting him to quite the play, he has no right to judge people because of who they love!" Simpson stares at me for a while nodding his head.

"People all have different views on things and I know we may not find Luke's view on this right but you can't hit him because of it okay," Simpson says.

"Okay," I say trying to agree but it's a struggle.

"Now get to class, and no punching anyone," he says standing up and opening the door. I start to laugh and walk out of the office.

Dallas is standing beside the lockers it looks like he's waiting for me I decide it's best if I walk the opposite way. "Peyton wait," I here him shout after me. No why I don't want to please just go away

"Come on seriously Peyton, just give me a second," Dallas says I stop and turn to him.

"I can't be late for class, I'm already walking on a thin line because of what just happened so make it quick," there's tension in my voice.

"I think it was hilarious that you punched Luke, and great that you stick up for your brother. You got guts," Dallas says.

"Thanks…"

"I hope that just because my team mates are sometimes jerks it wont make you change your mind about me," Dallas says his voice hopeful.

"It doesn't but I really have to get to class," I respond.

"Go out with me tonight? I'll take you skating," he asks.

"Okay," I respond.

"Oh and I'm sorry for punching your friend." I say as I watch him laugh.

"Actually no I'm not, he deserved it," I say. Dallas just smiles as I walk away, we have a date and know that's all I can think about.


	3. the date

I sat there at the lunch table wondering why I agreed to a date with Dallas. I shouldn't have I mean it would have been better if I hadn't.

"What's on your mind?" Imogen asked as she sat down beside me.

"Oh uh…um some stuff," I replied shrugging my shoulders but she didn't seem too convinced.

"Boy troubles?" she asked excitedly as Fiona sat down beside her.

"Oooo looks like I came just in time, do tell us everything," Fiona says.

"I have a date tonight," I explain.

"With who!" Imagine says bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Mike Dallas," I almost say in a whisper.

"Awe! I can see that, he's actually a nice guy," Fiona chimes. I feel my cheeks turning red.

"What are you guys going to do?" Imogen insists.

"Ice skating," I say awkwardly. The both smile stupidly at me as I shake my head.

"Know that's adorably corny," Imogen beams! As the bell blast through the air.

"Tell us everything tomorrow ok!" Fiona demands.

"Alright!" I agree.

I get through the day like it's all a blur. I'm nervous for tonight and I shouldn't be it's just so nerve-racking.

"Hurry up Tristan," I sigh at my little brother as he slowly walks out of the theatre.

"Alright, alright lets go," he says beaconing towards the door.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Tristan asks.

"Going skating," I respond as I start the car he just stares at me.

"By yourself?" he preys.

"Not entirely no," I counter. He just shacks his head at me making us both start to laugh.

"I may need outfit advice," I say as he causally looks over at me gleaming.

"Thought you would never ask!"

I left the house in light blue jeans, and a mint green sweater. My hair brought to the said in a fishtail braid topped with a white beanie that matched my mittens.

"Do you think you'll be warm enough?" Tristan asked as he passed me my skates.

"Yeah I should be good, but I'm running late," I say starring at the clock and then hugging him goodbye.

When I get to the rink I just sit in the car for a moment wondering if it would all go ok and what would happen if it wouldn't. I see Dallas on the rink making laps he looks over at me and waves. I wander down the bleachers and put on my skates I glide towards him… almost falling flat on my face.

"Whoa! Steady now," he jokes steadying me.

"Did I mention I'm not the best at this?" I ask jokingly. I feel him grab my hand and it sends shivers all the way through me as I look down at our fingers intertwined.

"If you fall I will fall to and then we can laugh together," he smirks. Maybe he's a really sweet guy after all. We make it about two feet before I fall on my ass again dragging him down with me he lands on top of me. His face about half a centimetre away from mine, is he going to kiss me? He doesn't.

"Sorry I didn't think I would fall that soon," I say laughing.

"No worries," he responds.

At the end of the night he walks me to my car we are both laughing about how many times I made him fall. I had fun…a lot of fun actually.

"We need to do this again sometime," Dallas says. "I'll help you with staying balanced."

"That would be fun," I say laughing but at the same time embraced. We are leaning up against my car when he leans in for a kiss completely taking me by surprise. I definitely want to do this again.


End file.
